hollenbachfandomcom-20200215-history
Example 507: The Samurai that Fell to Earth
This is the Five-hundred-and-seventh week of using the "Perfect Anime Girl Sheet". Notice: This Blog may contain Unmarked Spoilers. *Topaz and Ririchiyo are currently seated at a family restaurant-like place.* Welcome back everyone. We're currently at a restaurant, as the narrator said. 160px: You don't need to announce everything, Topaz. And why are we here again? *Topaz leans against the table between them.* It's just that after all the birthday blogs I'm still recovering. Though I still enjoyed writing and being in them. 160px: Really? All of them? Yes. I'm sure that Zettai enjoyed his fun very much. 160px: We can only hope so, but that's not what I meant. After all, I have THIS! *Riri shows off a photo to Topaz, who looks shocked. The photo is facing away from the camera, so the viewers don't know the content.* W-wait, you took pictures during that event? Why would you want to? 160px: Hey, you took pictures of me and likely Nobara too! All's fair, though I suppose that we went a little far. I know. That outfit... words don't describe how it makes me look. Now put that away. People are trying to eat here. 160px: Oh yeah. My bad. *Riri slips the picture back into her pocket, still not showing the audience what is actually on it.* 160px: So what are we going to eat? We'll find out once we get a waitress. It seems like we've been waiting for a whole week! 160px: Waiting you say? What do I look like... Wait, referencing that scene isn't very helpful. I still enjoy the attempt. But HEY! OVER HERE! *Topaz stands up and waves, calling over their waitress. She scampers over and is wearing a waitress outfit even if it's not shown in her image.* 160px: Welcome to Idun No, and it will be a pleasure to serve you. Juubei's name is Juubei, and I shall be your waitress for today. Moe moe kyun! *Juubei, the waitress, makes a cute pose putting her hands in a heart shape.* 160px: Wait, waitresses are still doing that? Isn't that reference like a decade old? Hard to believe that K-On aired nine years ago... 160px: Did Juubei do something wrong? Juubei apologizes. Don't worry, I just got hit by nostalgia and how old I'm becoming. 160px: You aren't old! Especially not for your date! *Both Topaz and Riri spit out their drinks.* 160px: EXCUSE ME? Does it look like we're on a d-date? I know! 160px: Who'd want to date an idiot like him? I know-wait. 160px: Juubei apologizes for another mistake. It's just that you two look so cute together. 160px: C-cute?! Well, we are pretty cute. But she's my assistant and we're on official business. 160px: *Gasp* Sounds important! 160px: Not really. All he does is talk about girls. 160px: Juubei thinks that's poor taste to do in a date. It's not a date! I think... 160px: N-no! Though he does leer quite a bit. But what I mean is that he has a blog where he talks about girls. 160px: Talk about... girls.... *Juubei thinks about things a bit, then slams her fist against her other hand when she thinks of an idea.* 160px: Juubei is a girl! Can you talk about Juubei? 160px: I don't know. Topaz hasn't talked about any girls from your series yet. I'm getting to it eventually! There's just so many series I need to discuss first! Well, that's an excuse but- 160px: And how many Senran girls have you done? Too many, I'm guessing. *looks to Juubei* So perhaps I should do you this week. 160px: Don't distract the audience Topaz. You need to pay for your sins! 160px: YAAAYY! Juubei is going to be on the internet! *Juubei dances around in a sexy manner, her short skirt showing off her nice ass.* 160px: Calm down! You're getting too excited. 160px: Juubei apologizes, but Juubei wants to hear what you, er... Muneakira? No, you're someone else. My name is Topaz, and this is Ririchiyo. 160px: People often call me Riri. And seems that your abilities aren't working on her. Of course not. She's a Samurai Bride, and I can't affect married girls. But even if she's married that doesn't mean that we can't say that... Today's girl is: file:Juubei.png Juubei Yagyuu from Hyakka Ryouran: Samurai Girls Head Hair Juubei has surprisingly good hair. Usually I don't like red hair, but for whatever reason I like her shade. Maybe I'm starting to break my former criteria, or maybe she's just an exception. Still, it's a nice color and goes well with her clothing. Usually Juubei has her hair up in a pair of twintails which curve upward before going down the back of her head. I don't know if it looks good or not, as it looks somewhat odd to me but in a unique way that I'm not sure if I like or not. Anyway, Juubei's sides are pretty long, reaching at least to her chest and sometimes down to her waist. She also has small wraps in her sidecurls, and speaking of hair decorations she has what seems to be a sword crossguard in her bangs over her left eye. I'm not sure how it stays up, and at first I thought it was some sort of coin or something xD. Juubei's bangs are mostly generic, with some long points including a thick middle bang that goes between her eyes. She also has three hairs that look like antenna on the top of her head. Occasionally Juubei seems to have her hair up in a bun or down, the latter being good as we can see that her hair is to her waist which does quite well. Finally, we can't forget that when Juubei becomes a Samurai Bride her hair becomes white and she gains cat ears. Her hair also becomes longer, reaching about to her knees or so. Overall she does good, but not quite strong enough for my tastes to get much higher. Still, Juubei is a rare red-haired girl that I like the hair of (though they're steadily becoming more frequent). Grade: B Eyes Juubei does pretty well here though she has an issue or two here and there. Her eyes are a blue, and while the inner pupil-like area being dark blue is good the lighter color doesn't go too well with her hair. The color is also somewhat common, with Hanzou having blue eyes and Gisen having somewhat-similar green eyes (though they have their respective differences in glasses and an eyepatch) in the same harem. The shape of Juubei's eyes help out, with a slight tsurime and a nice slope. She does have some eyelashes, but in the series proper they aren't too noticeable. Juubei does become more serious in combat mode, and in this form she also has yellow eyes with somewhat slit-like pupils. The outer corner of her eye also gets a little bit of color to it, making her look more powerful somehow. Occasionally she'll have one blue and one yellow eye, giving her a little bit of hetrochroma appeal. I don't think that she wears glasses, even sunglasses, but I can't be sure. Still, she does quite well here. Grade: B Face Juubei does have a pretty great face. The art style does make it a little stiff, though I'll mention that more in the next area. She is still very cute, with a lot of sweet expressions. Her energetic personality means she has a lot of good facial moments, though I can't forget that her serious “combat” version is good as well. And Juubei has a small nose as well, which is always a good sight for me. Overall there's not much to say here, but do know that Juubei has a really nice looking face. Grade: A- So what do you think about the blog, Juubei? 160px: Seems like Juubei is doing very well! But it seems like you'd like it if Juubei wore glasses. I would! 160px: Then you must really like Hanzou! A little, but her masochistic tendencies are a little annoying. 160px: Juubei doesn't understand... 160px: Topaz thinks that she is too dedicated, to put it another way. 160px: Ah... I think that we're just confusing her more. 160px: Regardless, don't you think that we should order something? We can't just sit here and take up a table. 160px: That's Juubei's job! And Juubei will go and put in your order. Two house specials, right? That sounds good. 160px: We didn't actually order that. I don't even KNOW what that is-HEY! *Juubei has already rushed to the kitchen, with Riri holding out her arm.* 160px: I have a bad feeling about this... It's alright. I'm sure that Juubei has the best of intentions at heart. And speaking of her, let's continue with the blog! 160px: Without her here? I'm certain she'll be able to know what I'm saying. I hope, at least. But while we have time let's get talking! Body Build As mentioned Juubei does have a fair problem with the art style, but other than that she does really well. The issue is that, due to how the characters are designed and outlined they seem to pop out a bit more than most other series I've seen. It takes a little getting used to, but it is a good stylistic choice and makes the series stand out. The light novel illustrations don't have this issue, if curious. Still, do know that in the anime Juubei as well as the other characters will seem to have thicker line art than most other shows. In better news Juubei does have sizes (thanks to Queen's Gate, at least). She's 158 cm tall and her three sizes are 90/58/87 though I'm not sure how canon in the series proper that is. It's a shame as her ass could be quite a bit bigger, with a more round cheek, and she should crush the 90HB. Still, at least her show is a lot better than most recent fanservice shows and she shows off her ass quite a bit (including her bare ass occasionally). Official art also gives a lot of great shots from her fat ass, showing her curves in a fundoshi and other assy clothes. She even has tanlines in one image, making her even sexier! Her ass is really good she's still not as great as Matabei, but I suppose that's understandable as it would hard to top her brown fat fundoshi ass. Her legs and waist are pretty nice too, which is good. She's also very athletic, especially when it comes to using sword skills as she's a powerful Samurai Master/Bride (which are titles for power in the series). While she could stand to have a bigger ass Juubei does really well here. Grade: A- Chest That said, Juubei does seem to be more of a chest character. Though that may just be how I see it, and at least the series isn't as bad as a lot of other shows. Still, she does show off her bare breasts quite a bit (with the series censored with ink spots when it aired). As mentioned her chest is 90 cm, and she's very bouncy as a result. Juubei's opinion of her chest is mixed, as Yukimura tells her that it's useless flab which causes Juubei to ask Muneakira (the male lead) if he likes them, while Gisen gives her advice use her chest to tease the customers at work. As a result Juubei gets a lot of unintentional moments, probably ending up being a little more mamocentric than she could be. To make matters worse her Samurai Master seal is on her breastbone or so, between her chest so when characters get their symbols shown off she gets a chest shot. She also has a moment where she washes someone's back with her chest (though I don't think it was the male lead). Overall she has some issues, but while there are bad scenes Juubei still does alright as she doesn't usually intend to focus on her chest and she still has a lot of assy art. Grade: C+ Clothes Juubei's clothing choices are a mixed bag. Usually she's wearing a pink sailor uniform with a red collar, a very short red skirt that makes her look almost bottomless due to the length of said shirt, and white panties. The collar looks nice as it matches her hair (as mentioned prior), but I don't know how noticeable the pink-ness of her outfit is in the series itself. And while white panties are usually pretty plain they do have a pretty cool design in front, looking like they have shide, or the ribbons from a gohei, on them. Other outfits in the anime include a white mini-bikini in one of the specials, a red sling-like swimsuit that I find hard to describe as well as a white swimsuit that looks similar (with an X around her middle and a hoop), a white towel, a pink robe-like outfit with short bottom, a wedding gown, and a waitress outfit with big shoulders, a short skirt, and quite a bit of cleavage. Juubei also gets squeezed by black ribbons during her transformation, but I don't know if that counts here or not (she also glows black when she activates that power). She also takes quite a few baths, if “naked” counts as clothing (I've counted it before). If you include Queen's Gate she wears a blue buruma gym uniform though not for long, and an S&M black outfit with mask courtesy of Katja. Finally, in official art Juubei has worn things such as a fundoshi and red thong, wshowing off her ass fairly well. Overall it's a little basic, with some mamocentrism present, but otherwise she shows off a good variety of outfits and looks good in most of them. Grade: B *As Topaz ends that article Juubei returns bearing two plates full of mediocre food. She places them in front of the two bloggers* 160px: Juubei returns, and with your delicious moe moe meal! That looks edible! 160px: It's a good thing I'm hungry and Topaz is so cheap, or else I wouldn't eat that... 160px: Juubei is glad to have you eat her delicious meal, but Juubei also likes all the praise Topaz has given me. Of course, as you're a great girl! Though you aren't the first “Yagyuu” that I've discussed. 160px: Well, she IS the first one that has more eyes than assholes... RIRI! Don't say such things! This is a public place. 160px: Considering the things you've said in the blog it's not too embarrassing. Fair point, but luckily the people around us haven't noticed. 160px: Juubei has noticed and paid attention! That's good to hear, so let's get back to business! Mind Personality Juubei started out as many harem leads to, falling from the sky from nowhere and meeting the lead Muneakira. She actually came down from the heavens as well, and seemed to imprint on him. She's a little airheaded, but she's very honest and energetic most of the time. She's very playful and enjoys giving people she meets cute nicknames. She also speaks in the third person as well. Still, she's an honorable and powerful swordsgirl. She's even more powerful in her combat form, even if she acts like a berserker at those times and needs to reign in her power with Muneakira (by using a kiss). Her main weapons are a katana (which can become many blades it seems) and a wakizashi. She's also a big eater, such as during her casual moments in the second season's ED where she thinks about the episode's events and eating. I do prefer her inside form, but without the dynamic of the dual personas Juubei would probably be a lot more bland. Juubei is voiced by Aoi Yuuki, who does a really great job. She's most well known for Madoka from her namesake series, though she's also done characters like Hibiki from Symphogear, Victorique from Gosick, and many others. It took a little getting used to Juubei's normal voice, it's just high pitched enough to annoy me but as I watched the series that dislike went away and I started to like her cute voice more. Then again, Juubei's inside voice is a lot more my style, with a sadistic lower pitch that... ahhh, it just sounds SO good! It was what made me like Juubei a lot more, and it was a really sexy voice! Overall Juubei has a lot of good things about her, from her dual persona dynamic and great voice, and while not perfect for my tastes she still does well. Grade: A- Libido Juubei is sort of a mixed bag when it comes to this area. She is very devoted to Muneakira and is likely the official “winner”, at least as far as the anime is concerned. She also calls him “oniichan” for that appeal too. Juubei does get a lot of kisses, but otherwise fitting her child-like nature she's fairly innocent. Her combat form, at least when she's trapped in that form, is a lot more direct. Then again, it's more of an “awkwardly” direct type of thing. Still, she does pretty well I'd think, not being embarrassed if seen naked or not getting too overly competitive like certain other harem girls along with her. Juubei does have some yuri shipping as well. She has a rivalry with Gisen in the first season, with the brown cyclops eventually giving her advice on how to seduce Muneakira. She is also a good waitress to Musashi, who seems to like teasing the innocent Juubei. Finally, she gets very close to the villain from the second season Inshun, becoming close friends and trying her best to not have her killed while sticking up for her as well. Overall she does pretty good here, at least I'd say. Grade: B+ Age I'm not sure how old Juubei actually is. She seems to be in her late teens, but I often guess poorly so who knows. It doesn't help that Juubei's main personality acts so child-like, which tends to mean that she's newly-created. The fact that she comes from the heavens might make her really old though, especially her inner form. It's possible that Juubei was created recently and is ageless as well, but I can't be sure. I'll just consider her to be about high school age or so and hopefully that would be good. I'm not sure about her age compared to Muneakira either, though she does call him “oniichan” so maybe he's older. Grade: B Total Grades: 77 Average score: 8.6 Final Grade: B+ And that's the blog for the week! 160px: Already? But Juubei didn't get that high of a score! 160px: You still did perfectly fine. A B+ is a good score. 160px: Juubei doesn't understand the score system... Ah yes, I suppose not. Overall while not incredible you still did way above average. You should be proud of your total. 160px: Juubei sees. *Juubei nods, but still doesn't understand.* 160px: Don't worry. It doesn't matter too much, but hopefully you still enjoyed having Topaz talk about you. 160px: Juubei did! That sounds great, and hopefully our food will come soon. 160px: I'm just worried as to what it will be... I'm glad that's our only worry- *As if called by Topaz a ninja falls from the ceiling. She has a red outfit, though her face is covered by a mask.* 160px: WHAT? I didn't even say something like “How could this possibly get worse”! *The ninja throws a few kunai at Topaz.* 160px: WATCH OUT! *The blades come closer, but Juubei appears with her yellow-eyed combat form even if the picture doesn't show it. She easily deflects the weapons with her swords, with one embedding itself in the wall behind Topaz and Riri.* 160px: What do you think you're doing, attacking civilians right in front of me? ???: This is not a battle I am able to win. Topaz, I wish for you to come face me next week. Face you? What is the reason behind this? 160px: She's obviously working for the villains, Topaz. That can't be it, as this week still has a fifth week to go. 160px: Maybe she's like Rin and moved her attack up. There's no celebration though. 160px: Regardless, I cannot stay here and watch as you ruin my companion's friend. I shall end you here! *Juubei charges, and her and the mysterious ninja clash blades. They even both use dual blades to attack and defend. However, the mysterious ninja leaps to the ceiling and escapes through a window.* ???: As said, I shall be waiting for you Topaz. Come find me. Alright... *After the ninja escapes Juubei goes back to her normal form.* 160px: That seemed random. 160px: Topaz! Juubei suggests that you don't go and meet up with her. No, it is something that must be done. But there's just one problem... 160px: What's that? She forgot to tell me where to meet her. *Juubei and Riri pratfall, but the latter sits up quickly rubbing her forehead.* 160px: That's just great. And we have no idea who she is. You mean that you don't? She's from a fairly famous video game franchise. 160px: Not really-wait, since she has large... and is a ninja... TOPAZ! We told you no more Senran girls! She's not from THAT series, Ririchiyo. She may be busty and have destructible outfits in certain games, but she comes from a much more acceptable series! 160px: Really then. What one? Let's just say that she's the sole ninja of her calibur. Does that help out? 160px: Not really. You even misspelled one of those words. Are you trying to confuse me? Sounds like the sole edge might belong to our readers then.... 160px: Stop using references I don't get! 160px: Now is not the time to argue! Especially as Juubei has brought you your dinners! *Juubei had recovered from her fall and went to get the meals from the kitchen. Fresh ones as the previous ones had been destroyed in the battle, or just became cold due to Topaz talking about Juubei. They look as bland and unidentifiable as possible.* How... edible. Well, I suppose that it's time to leave for the week so that we can enjoy our meals. 160px: I doubt that will happen. I'm pretty sure I saw it move... Just your imagination. See you next week where we'll look at a certain demon-slaying ninja! Category:Anime Blogs